To Be in His Shoes
by lina the lion
Summary: we all know the many "James loves Lily but she doesn't love him back, until enter senerio here " fanfics but what if it was really Lily who loved James but he wouldn't give her the time of day.
1. Hating love

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!_

_Why does he always do this to me! _

_Its like he can read my mind, every time I tell myself to ignore him and just get over him already, he just has to go and so something like that _

_I HATE HIM!_

I yell at myself in the privacy of my own head as I walk into the common room. I see two of my best friends, Alice Flowers and Lauren Jamison, sitting by the fire doing some homework and I sit with them.

"What did he do this time?" Lauren asks in a bored voice not even bothering to lift her head up from her book

"Well you know how transfiguration isn't exactly my best subject?"

"Mhmm"

"Well he- wait a minute. How-"

"You ran in here yelling, "I hate him" for china to hear"

"Oh. Well then. Well as I was say-"

"LILY!" my other best friend, Angela Marks, yells from the portrait hole "Jeez i've been chasing you down this whole time why did you run out of transfig like that?"

"Because of James. I couldn't bear to be near him any longer"

"What did he do?" Lauren commands with impatience

"Well in transfig he had the audacity to try and help me with a morphing spell!"

"So what?"

"So… he tried to help ME!"

"Well he is better then you at it" says Angela "and plus, how you managed to shave that poor cat instead of turning into a bowl is beyond me!"

"Shut up ange"

"But also it wasn't his fault, McGonnagal told him to help you. its not like it was his choice"

"Still he should know better then to…

"To what? Wrap his arms around you and hold your hand?"

"YES!"

Alice finally decided to put down her herbology essay " that sounds so romantic!"

"Merlin, it was disgusting, it looked like she was going to snog him right then and there with the whole class and McGonnagal watching, I almost barfed"

Lauren gets interested now that it means teasing me "how red was she?"

"Redder then a pomegranate"

"Why a pomegranate?" Alice asks

"I don't know,"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, that must be it. Well I shall be off the dinner. Lily, want to come?"

"Nah," I respond, " i'm not that hungry yet"

"Aww common, I'm sure James is going to be there" Lauren winks at me

"I'm fine!" lily responds gritting her teeth

The other three look at each other

Alice says "come to think of it, i'm quite famished, Lauren how bout you?"

"Quite, well I guess we have to leave lily here to wallow in her self pity and starve unless she comes with us"

And here come the puppy dog eyes

Manipulative bitches I hate them all! 

"I should be a con artist!" says Angela while they all walk down to the great hall together "I can make anyone one do anything"

"Well you sure can get guys to do anything for you" lily says

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No whores get paid"

"Oh… err. Damn. That was a good one"

The four friends burst out laughing just as they walk into the great hall.

"You know, I think you and Sirius would make a great couple!" Lauren says

"They even look alike! With the messy black "bed hair" and the grey eyes! That is going to be one good looking kid!" says Alice

Angela turns bright red as we sit down

"Wow ange," _speak of the devil and he shall appear_ "I think you might actually be a brighter shade of red then lily was in transfig"

"Black" she mumbles and then says hopefully " oh yah we weren't done teasing lils about- OW LILLY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Nothing!" I say through gritted teeth with a fake smile on my face

"Hmm teasing Evans eh?" _interesting, there seems to be 2 devils _ "Well we all know that's my specialty"

"Really? I thought your specialty was getting detention" lily remarks

"I have many talents." James replies with a sneer

_Arg, how does he do that?_

_One minute has the sweetest guy on earth _

_The next he's giving me the same look he gives Snape._

_I really, truly hate him._

"I bet you do" lily mumbles to her.

"What was that?" James asks

"You know what, I seem to have suddenly lost my appetite, I'll be in the common room"

She leaves before anyone can react.


	2. soo

So I know I have completely and totally neglected my stories but i've been busy!

I promised my mom I would get a B in every subject

Which I actually managed to accomplish!

So proud!

ANYYWHOO!

So I am currently writing the new chapter for this story and I will probably have it up tomorrow afternoon

Oh and I edited the previous chapter, but it was just grammar mistakes they were just bugging me


	3. good friends and best friends

Ok so maybe this chapter didn't take as long as I thought to write. I forgot I already had half of it written.

**Plus its really short, better then nothing I guess. **

Once in the common room I see Jessica Bailey, a good friend of mine, and sit beside her.

"Hey lily! Thank Merlin you're here, now I have an excuse to put off history"

"Aw thanks Jess, I feel so loved"

"Common, you know what I meant"

"Yeah I'm just joking around."

"So I heard about trans-fig"

"Don't you start now!"

"I won't! I do wonder why you like him though. He is so mean to you."

I some how manage to sigh and groan at the same

"I honestly have no idea! He was nice to me that one time in 2nd year when we were learning how to ride our brooms. Ever since then I've never been able to move on. Its pathetic."

"Yah kind of."

"Oh shut up!" I hit her with a pillow

"Seriously though, that was two years ago! You have to just ignore him. Forget that he exists. Obviously if he talks to you respond, unless he is being a jerk then just continue to ignore him."

"I've tried that so many times, it never works."

"But you never had me to insure that it does"

"Jess you are such a good friend"

"I know"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ange, stop yelling!"

"But seriously, why the bloody hell do you keep running off like that. It gets a little tiresome to keep chasing after you like this!"

"Then don't chase after me, it's as simple as that"

"I'm you best friend, i'm obligated to."

"Thank you _so_ much for taking time out of your hectic life to care about me" the sarcasm in my voice thicker then syrup.

"Stop wallowing and spill!"

"There's nothing to spill ok!"

"Fine, I got to go to Quidditch anyway, Lauren you deal with this."

"Hey, ange!" I call out to her as she runs out " i'm sorry."

"I know, I don't blame you, just go take your Midol."

So I'll get started on the next chapter right now and hopefully I'll have it done by tomorrow.

YAY SPRING BREAK!


End file.
